


Wildest Dreams

by Finchel4everyoung



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchel4everyoung/pseuds/Finchel4everyoung
Summary: When Pan's curse takes effect and Emma and Henry go to New York while her family is dragged back to the Enchanted Forest, Emma finds herself dreaming of some fantasy world where everyone she loved is. With the remaining minutes before Pan's curse takes our favorite characters back to the enchanted forest, Regina gifts Killian with a way out. It's up to fate to bring Emma and Killian together naturally. It's the only way for them to be reunited with their love ones. But what happens when all the evil ones join forces to unleash the greatest obstacle for the savior and the ones she loves.Au but cannon characters.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of ONCE UPON A TIME. (Though I wish). I do however own the storyline coming up. Please enjoy my take on this story.

Emma watched as Rumple stabbed Pan (His own father) in the back. Frozen until the two faded into nothing, but dust. Once the air was clear and the six of them were unfrozen Belle's voice rang throughout the street. "NOOOO…" Collapsing to the floor Belle couldn't help but panic. "This cannot be real!" Emma watched as her mother came to Belle's aid. "Snow, he cannot be gone…we had plans."

Moving away from the group Emma watched Neal hide away from everyone. "Neal I'm sorry. He saved us all, you can't take that away from him." Emma touched his shoulder softly trying to relieve some kind of pain. "I know you're upset, and trust me I get it, but we have to move fast because Pan already enacted the curse and we don't have a lot of time to figure out a plan." Neal looked at Emma knowing she was right, but he couldn't move past the fact that his papa was gone and his grandpapa was the cause of what happened. Emma shook her head and went over to Regina. "What can we do? How can we stop this?"

Regina looked at Emma with sadness in her eyes. "The only thing I can do is get you and Henry out of here safely. Pan already enacted some curse and I can't defeat it because I don't know what he did to my curse." Regina felt guilty, but there was honestly nothing anyone could do. "We don't have much time, I would suggest you go say goodbye to your parents and anyone else that is needed. I would like to spend some time with Henry before…" Emma nodded sadly, she knew how hard it was to watch Henry leave. "Don't I don't want to remember you as feeling pity for me Emma, I need you to be strong for our son."

Taking Regina's advice, Emma found herself looking for her parents. "Emma?" Snow's eyes were laced with tears. This was all Emma's fault if she had saved Henry sooner or just acted on her suspicions she wouldn't have to be saying goodbye to her parents. "I know that look, don't…I went through it when we first saw you after the curse. There's nothing you could do to fix this, it was meant to happen for some reason." Snow engulfed her daughter in a hug. Emma opened her eyes and saw her father trying to hold back his own tears. "I love you Emma, your father and I love you so very much."

"We do." David caved and walked over to his small family and held onto them. Emma couldn't help, but to continue to feel guilty. "We will find each other again. This isn't the end, we always find each other." Emma had to hold onto her dad's words that was the only way to get through this…the hope that they could find a way back to each other and not have this be the end. "Emma, I know we didn't get a chance to be real parents, but we are so proud of you Emma Swan. You're amazing and I'm so proud of the person you've become."

Frowning Emma looked up at her mom and dad. "We never got a chance to be a real family. We just got back from Neverland and look at us now, separated once again because of magic and Rumple…There has to be a way to get back to this place I'm going to find it. I'm not doing this again, I cannot lose either of you, Henry or…"

"Killian…” That quickly caught Emma’s attention. David never really hid his dislike for Killian, so hearing him basically push her towards him, “you can't lose Killian." David kissed his daughter's forehead before moving stroke her hair. "Go Emma, if you don't have much time left, go be with him and don't let your last moment with him be fighting or denying what is right in front of you." Emma looked from her mother to her father and knew they both were right. There was no time for anything else, it was time for her to stop denying that she needed Killian, and she didn't have time to run away from it.

After saying goodbye to her parents she knew exactly where to find the captain. His ship wasn't too far from her parent's house, so it took her half the time it would from her own house. "Captain?" Emma yelled as she felt him close by. This was another key indicator that they were supposed to be more than just what they were already. "Killian! I'm serious where the hell are you?" Emma moved to the captain's quarters to find Hook drinking his usual flask of rum. "Really the end of days are about to happen and you are drinking?"

"Aye, you were with Bae and I wasn't going to stop it." Killian was annoyed that much Emma could tell, but it confused her why he couldn't see how she felt about him. "So why try to change what can't be changed before the end happens."

"Really? You think that I want Neal, after everything we've talked about, after Neverland? You think I would trade in my happy ending with you for my past with him?" Emma could feel her heart break as she looked into his eyes.

Taking his flask Emma ran upstairs to the stern of the ship. "Swan give me my damn flask!" Frowning Emma dumped the content of the flask into the ocean. "What the hell was that for?"

"We're about to be separated for all of eternity I don't know if we'll ever see each other again and instead of coming after me or trying to spend the last moments together, you are here alone why?!" Tossing the flask into the ocean Emma turned to look at him. Anger in both of their eyes, both of them knew exactly what was going to happen soon and neither wanted to be the first to admit it to the other first. "You're an idiot. I was the one that kissed you in Neverland, I'm the one that came to you every night since we got back asking for comfort. So why in the hell did you think it was smart to just let me go? I can't lose you Killian not when the world is about explode and I may lose you forever." Emma had tears flowing down her face as she looked at the captain of the Jolly Rodger.

"Swan?" He inched towards her as she moved away slightly. "Swan I'm sorry…"

Emma shook her head. "I know I keep telling you that I wanted us to keep this a secret, but I'm done. I told you back up on that beanstalk, I've been hurt before and I'm tired of it. You were the first person to see through my armor; I fell for you almost instantly and I let my guard down for what? For you to hide away? What happened to you always saying a man who doesn't fight for he wants, deserves what he gets. Well thanks for letting me know I'm not worth fighting for."

Emma turned to leave anger rippled through her. How could he be so stupid? Why couldn't he see the truth? "Bloody hell Swan, give me a chance to explain!" Grabbing Emma's arm with his good hand, Hook planted them both in a stand still. Both facing each other, Killian ran his fingers across her cheek. "I want to say things; things I haven't said in centuries. I don't want this to be the end, I don't want to say goodbye." Emma leaned into his touch loving each moment of their last ones together. "I really do care what happens. I'm scared too Emma." Emma looked up to see Killian's own eyes with tears in it. For the first time since they'd met, Emma could clearly see emotion on his face. "I will always find you Emma, I don't care what this spell does, I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU! Nothing will stop me Emma Swan, from finding you. We will have our happy ending." Pulling her closely their lips touched and a sparked between them. A fire was lit between them as their kiss deepened and their hands roamed.

As the kiss began to grow deeper, they pulled apart as Regina entered the room. "Emma, I know we will find a way to defeat this, but it's still going to be an uphill battle. We need to get to your parents and go over it before we send you away."

"I still have to go away?" Emma asked as she leaned her head against Killian's arm. She was hopeful that Regina would find a way to stop the curse from completely happening.

Regina touched the savior's arm, her own eyes reflected the same sadness Emma's and Killian's eyes. "Emma, I tried to find some way to keep you and Henry here and the curse from happening, but Pan and Rumple may have counted on me doing it. I have a plan though that could help us all somehow stay together."

Before Regina could say anything, she waved her hand and they were all now in the Charming's home. "What's going on? Is it time?" David asked as he watched his daughter slowly untangled her fingers from Killian’s.

As they sat across from the former queen, Regina just took a deep breath softly. “The only thing I can do to have any chance of breaking the curse is true love for the savior.” Emma looked at Regina confused till she saw Kilian leaning against the door staring into the room filled with her family and friends. “The two of you would have to find a way back together if there was any hope in breaking this curse.”

Emma shook her head looking at Killian then Regina. “I don’t know how that is even possibly, Pan’s curse is going to change everything. We won’t even remember each other. Let alone have a chance at true love even having a real chance at fixing this.” There was no way they would have enough time or anything to find a way to break this curse. “We don’t have enough time Regina.”

Shaking her head Regina knew there was a way to fix everything, but she couldn’t force it to happen and if the prophecy was right, Killian and Emma would have to find each other naturally. “Let’s get you and Henry to the town line, I need to give you a chance to say goodbye before it’s to late.” With a wave of her hand, everyone was on the town line.

Within seconds they were finally on the line before the memories would fade and she’d lose her parents and what could be a good thing all in the same minute. _It’ll be okay Emma…_ her subconscious was trying to remind herself. But how would it be okay? She’d never remember all the things with her family or Killian…everything would be gone and she’d probably never see them again. “Emma, we’ll find a way back to you.” David walked over to his only daughter before touching her face. He hadn’t gotten a chance to be a father to his child, but Snow, Emma and himself would be a family again. Sooner or later they’d find a way back to each other like Snow and him had done countless times. “Regina, could you curse us all here again? Or at least somewhere we could have a chance at being a family?”

“If I could I would, but I don’t know what Pan did to this once and I’m scared if I mess with it anymore it could hurt us somehow.” Regina wished she could, she’d give anything, to have more time with her son. But she wouldn’t risk hurting him or prolonging this.

Moving out of her father’s arms, Emma moved to Killian. “Don’t give up…” Emma touched his hand softly. Their eyes were locked and the emotion that they didn’t speak much of was there. He wanted this chance with her, she felt her walls starting to crumble. “I’m trusting you, please don’t let me regret it Killian.”

Taking his hook, he pulled Emma close to him, he didn’t care about the people around them, just needed the closeness between them. “I would rather give up my good hand then make you regret giving me your trust princess. I will find you Emma Swan.” Emma nodded trying not to let the tears fall, she wouldn’t let the tears go.

Pulling away she moved to take Henry’s hand. She had to keep him safe, someday they’d have a chance to be together and she would have everything she’d ever dreamed about. With one last look, both Henry and Emma got into the car. “You ready kid?”

“Everything will be okay, Regina said it would be painless. We’d only know each other. I hope they find a way.” Henry looked at his mom who was putting the car into drive. He could see her sadness threatening to fall from her eyes. With one last deep breath Emma drove down the street.

 

* * *

 

The Charmings and everyone else watched as Emma and Henry drove away. It was like a piece of the puzzle had broken off and nothing could stop them from breaking now. “How much time do we have Regina?” Snow asked after watching the yellow bug disappear. “Do we even have any time?”

“We have maybe ten minutes before it takes us back to the enchanted forest. I rigged it so we can at least go back.” Regina explained before wiping her own eyes, she’d just been separated from the child she raised alone. “This is all your fault.” She turned to Neal angrily. If he hadn’t brought Tamara, she wouldn’t have taken Henry to Neverland and Pan would never have gotten his hands on her son. Now she would be whisked away and have nothing, “How could you bring her here?”

Neal shook his head and moved closer to the former queen only to be stopped by David. “You know what, I hate myself more than anything. I loved her…I just lost everyone I care about in a span of days Regina. I lost my dad, my ex-fiancé and now my son and Emma are gone too. SO I’m sorry if I don’t care how you feel. Now Emma and Henry are alone and there’s nothing any of us can do, because we’re all tethered to this place.”

Snow shook her head, the words Neal spoke kept repeating in her head. “Neal is right, we’re all tethered here because we all were brought through the curse somehow. Most if not all of us were brought here by it, Neal’s father created it, but…” The princess looked at her husband with a soft smile. Relaxing against his touch she continued. “Emma’s protected so is Henry, but Killian you could go.” David’s eyes found hers and continued to think of her words. “Killian, you could cross the line and keep her from being alone.” She quickly looked at Regina and a smile came to her face.

Shaking her head Regina knew Snow was right, she didn’t want to admit it, especially if that meant Hook would be around her son and not her. Before she could even suggest anything David nodded at his wife. “Do it Regina, we don’t have time to be mad about the situation, Emma is our priority and if we want any chance at them finding their way back to us, we need to give Them a chance, one chance to find us.”

Regina turned to see the purple smoke was getting closer to them, “No matter what I do, you’d have to lose your memory of her and him. I’d do the same thing I did for them, you’d get a new identity, past, everything…”

“Don’t force this Regina…” Killian didn’t want anything to be magically given to him, Emma deserved much more than forced love.

Neal was growing angrily, how could they even consider Killian going after Emma. “Are you all crazy, he’s a pirate and what he’s going to go out there and ruin my chances again with Emma? He’s already broken up my parent’s marriage, why would you guys let him do this to me?”

Regina rolled her eyes before letting her hands at the side of Killian’s head. Processing parts of Kilian’s past into a memory. She wanted him to have a chance before it’s to late. “Find us…” She whispered softly before pushing him across the town line just seconds before the town disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

 


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks and First days...A little peice of what happened in Neverland between the Captain and Savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not Own anything but the storyline! Enjoy

_**Back in Neverland** _

_Emma hated being on this island, it was nothing like the island from the stories she was read to as a child. And there was Pan trying to get in her head with this stupid map and the dumb need to get her to admit something…anything at this point. "Love are you okay?" Emma turned to see Hook leaning against a tree. Why did he have a way of shutting her thoughts out of her head. "Pan is just trying to cause you distress. You can do it Emma."_

" _I just don't get it. I've been staring at this map for what seems like hours and I'm nowhere close to figuring out where my son is." Throwing the map down to the floor, Emma closed her eyes tightly trying to focus on one thought something she'd never been able to do ever. "What is he doing to me?" Slowly she raked her hand through her head. All she needed was a way out of this place and back home could where they could try to be a family again._

_Hook took pity on the savior and sat down next to her, he could see the weight on her and it was hard for her to see it. "Emma, you can do this, I know you. Even if it's only been a short time, I know what you can do. You're the daughter of two of the most heroic people in this realm." Hook sighed before wrapping his right arm around her. He didn't know how'd she react, but at this point he didn't care. The second he touched her a spark ran down his arm and entered her… It was a strange sensation that she'd never felt before._

_After finally relaxing she looked down at the disheveled map, Emma frowned as she tried to think about what Pan could want her to admit. "You know when I was able to start reading, Peter Pan was my favorite story because I thought a place where you weren't alone would be nice. Mary-Margaret and David…I wished that things were different, but I was alone and this was the place where the lost boys would be there no matter what. Peter Pan would take you on wild adventures…"_

" _They lied to you love, he isn't a good little boy who takes children to Neverland to make them happy, he steals them to keep them here to be his puppets. I'm just glad you never gotten taken from your home and dragged here." Maybe they would've met sooner and all this jumping around would've been avoided. "Were a lot alike Swan. Both know what it's like to be abandoned by someone who is supposed to love you. I get it Swan, that's why you have the strong determination to get to your boy, you don't want him to feel like you abandoned him the way the prince and princess had you."_

_How could he know these feelings she was feeling, something so deep that she never admitted to anyone, not even Neal. Looking up at him she could feel tears threatened to fall, she wasn't used to showing any emotions in front of anyone, it was a sign of weakness something she couldn't express in the homes she once lived in. She was an orphan who had no one to trust or a family who made her feel apart of something. Looking up at Killian, she could see the same old feelings she had about being alone and the yearning to be cared about by someone. "I never wanted to be orphaned, I just wanted to be loved." Just as the words left her mouth the map began to glow and reveal itself to Emma and Hook._

" _It seems that's what Pan wanted love," Hook looked at the tears coming down her face. He felt bad for her. Taking his hook, he slowly wiped her tears as quick and gently as he could. "You have one thing Pan can't take away from you. Your mum and dad are here and trying to make right on what they did in the past. You are just like them though, you gave your son the best chance as did your parents with you, always remember that when Pan tries to use it against you." After getting up Hook extended his good hand towards her and smiled. "Swan, I know you don't believe me quite yet, but I'm going to keep you safe. Always."_

_For the first time since they met, Emma felt like she didn't have to look in between his words to try to find fault. She just knew he was telling her words from his heart. "Thanks Ho—Killian, I really do appreciate what you did for me." Emma looked at Killian and smiled up at him which granted her a smile back. It was a nice feeling to not want to rip his head off…Maybe there was a softer side to Captain Hook. Once he realized that she would be okay, he moved to catch up with the group._

_Watching Killian walk away Emma found herself questioning everything before these moments. Yes, she had a soft side for him, that much she had admitted to her mother, but something deeper? Emma didn't think that was even possible especially after Neal and what he did to her heart. Running her fingers through her hair, Emma was trying to muster enough courage to speak up against her better judgement. "What about Milah?" Her question caused him to stop in his spot. Even she was shocked the words came out of her mouth, who would've thought the guarded savior would be opening up to Captain Hook. "Do you still think about her? Is avenging her death the most important thing still?" Emma asked and it felt almost like the whole world stopped turning as they stood there. She couldn't really read him as easy as she could anyone. So many thoughts went through her head._

_She wanted to say something, to apologize, but Killian stopped her by running his fingers across her cheek ever so softly before looking back into her eyes. "Rumple took everything I thought I needed in my life. Milah, my hand...I thought at one point that he took my heart, but that was until you choose to accompany me up the beanstalk. That day I realized that my heart was drawn to you in a way I didn't really understand it completely until we came back to your land and you were always there. Every time you were around my thoughts would go to you or I'd be witched by you ever since. Sometimes I hope it would go away, but in the same breath I wish for it to never end." Touching her cheek once more, Killian spoke to her with such passion that it nearly scared her how much power he had over her. "Milah will always be a part of my life, but I'm tired of living a life where letting go isn't about forgetting but moving on to something more. At the end of the day Emma, I won't lose out on a chance to make you happy. After Neverland, when we return to your land I'll prove it to you."_

_Emma smiled up at him and without hesitation or a second thought in her head, she moved to the side of him and kissed his cheek softly. Moving out of his arms Emma made her way back to the Charmings; her mind was filled with hope and faith…she realized then her mother was right._

* * *

_**Currently in New York** _

The sun softly shined down on Emma's face, her eyes opened squinting as the sun came through her blinds.  _Today was going to be a good day_  she thought to herself before getting and moving about the apartment she shared with her son. These were the days she enjoyed most, being able to get him ready for his first day of school. It hadn't always been easy for her, but she made a promise the day she found out she was pregnant with Henry, she'd do whatever she could to give him the best chance in life. And that's what she did. After getting released from prison Emma found a good stable job and had enough saved up for herself to settle down in an apartment. "Henry?" Emma whispered softly as she opened the door. "Kid its time to get up."

Henry groan as he hid under the blanket. "Mom, I'm too tired." He yawned, he couldn't remember a time when he was so tired before.

Emma had always made pancakes or something special for Henry's first day. It was almost like a way for both to deal with being on a new adventure. "I'm making pancakes this morning. First day of school promises." That seemed to help motivate her son to finally get out of bed and moving. "Shower and dress for the day, I'll see you after." Her words falling on deaf ears as he ran out of his room and towards the bathroom.

For years it had been only her and Henry, and someday she'd hoped for something more, but for now she was okay with the idea of just having her son around. Getting everything ready, Emma pulled out all the things she needed to make her son his favorite breakfast. As she continued to make the batter, her own thoughts swirled inside as she thought about before Henry was born. Neal gave her promise and adventures for a year and somehow, he left her alone after everything. Emma's eyes trained on the batter she was mixing as she thought to the day she found out about Henry and the decision to keep him.

_A flash of Emma in the prison hospital room, the doctors held the son she'd just given birth to. She was about to let him walk away with him, but something made her change her mind. "Ma'am are you sure about this?" the prison nurse asked Emma as she held the baby boy in her arms._

" _Wait…" Emma's voice weak from pain and the suffering she just endured, "I want to hold him. Please." Emma smiled a bit as the nurse placed him into her arms. She thought again about giving him up to a home where he'd have the best chance, somewhere he wouldn't have to struggle like she did, but the second their eyes met Emma knew that she couldn't give him up like her parents did to her. "I want to keep him please. I can do this…I want to be his mom." Emma's eyes watered as she held him close to her chest. "Henry…Henry David Swan."_

The memory quickly faded as Henry came around the corner to enter the kitchen. "You okay Mom?" Henry asked as he sat down at the island. Emma's face was dazed and filled with thoughts, how could she not think of her and Henry's start.

Emma shook her head drawing herself out of the thoughts again. "Sorry Henry, I was just thinking of the bounties I have to catch today. There are some not nice people in this world that your mom has to take care of." Henry watched hesitantly before starting to eat his breakfast. First day of fifth grade should be his day to enjoy not to be worrying about his mother freaking out about their past. "Also, I'm thinking about how excited I am to be able to finally walk you into your first day." Every year it had been hard for Emma to get away from work his first day of school, but this time around it would be easier because she was able to set her own times.

"Are you really going to make a big deal about this mom?" Emma smirked looking at her son, he knew the answer so she just poured them both some Orange juice.

Breakfast was a quick affair. They didn't waste much time before getting ready to go for the day. Emma could see how eager her son was to get to school to start the first day. She was lucky to have a kid that was so interested in school because for her it had always been something she hated. She could well kid I know you're too old for a walk to the class, but I will defiantly be there to pick you up after at the after-school thing."

With a nod Emma watched as her son basically jumped out of her car and darted towards his friends. She found herself smiling, she had made the right decision for her son. This was their happy ending Nothing else was needed for her to realize that.

* * *

Henry was excited for class that he didn't seem to hesitate when the bell rang to go straight to class. He wanted to meet his new teacher as soon as possible, every year it seemed he got even more eager to meet the teacher. Everyone came into the classroom and quickly found their seats, Henry was lucky to get to sit next to his friend Alex. Henry smiled as he started to set up his desk, like his mother and her need to be completely organized from the beginning. "Okay class welcome." Looking up Henry's eyes met with the man leading the class for the year. He was a tall man, who had an English accent and very blue eyes. "I'm the captain of this class and my name is…" He turned away and wrote his name smoothly with his right hand, "Mr. Jones. I am your fifth grade teacher and if any of you are in the after school program I will be your teacher too. And as your captain I will make sure this classroom…our ship will be a great adventure, something we all can learn from."

Henry loved adventures, he always wished he could do it more often with his mom, but she was more into keeping him away from everything negative out in the world.  _'This is going to be cool.'_  Henry thought to himself as he listened closely to the teacher's description of his class. He couldn't remember the last time he had someone this cool.

"Today were going to start by getting to know who our classmates are. Take this time to jot down a few things about yourself and the family you have. I'll start it off when the time is up. You have about five minutes to jot down as much as you can." Smiling Mr. Jones watched as his class eagerly started to write, he was hopeful that the adjustment into this classroom this way would make them more capable to listen and be on his side, rather a crazy classroom. As time ticked away, Mr. Jones walked around to each desk and took note of all the things his kids were starting to write. Some were exploring their families in a deep way, well most were except one kid.  _Henry Swan_ , he seemed to only have him and his mother written down; curiously, Mr. Jones took note of that in his head. He would revisit it later after looking at Henry's file. Moving away, the teacher found his way back to the front of the classroom. "Okay class, pencils down and eyes to the front." Quickly all the students listened and followed the teacher's request. "Henry why don't you start us off."

Henry wasn't a nervous kid, he had no reason to be. He had friends, his mom always made sure he socialized, but he always had an awkward time adjusting to everything around him. As he moved up towards the front of the classroom Mr. Jones watched carefully. "Hello, I'm Henry David Swan. I have mom and her name is Emma Swan. We live in the city near school and the library. My best friend is Alex who is in this class and he lives down the street from the school and our favorite pizza place. She and I don't really have anyone except each other and for me that's all that matters." Mr. Jones could see the pride through his body language and now his words. His mother must be one hell of a woman to have raised such a strong son this way.

"Good show lad, why don't you take a seat and Alex you can go next." After giving a slight smile over to his teacher, Henry slowly sat down. As the kids kept showing off their stories, Mr. Jones couldn't help but notice Henry kinda look a little indifferent as the kids talked happily about their parents and extended family. Mr. Jones came from behind the class as he moved forward to the front of the classroom. "Okay so let me tell you about myself. My name is Killian Jones, Mr. Jones to Everyone here. I love to sail when I have time down at the harbor during the summer. I had a brother named Liam who used to be in the navy where I'm from, but passed on years ago. I live not too far from here and I've been a teacher for many years. Other than that we are in for a fun and hard year. I'm here to shape your minds and get you ready for middle school next year."

* * *

Emma was going to be late, she hated being late. Something came up and her stupid catch of the week escaped under her watch. Emma told herself to calm down especially since she didn't want to upset her son, ' _Take a breath Emma, do not let Henry see you like this. Don't let henry see you like this.'_  She kept repeating hoping it would calm her down just a bit. This guy she was searching for left his kids with no money or food on the side of the road. It was the pain to know he skipped out on the hearing. She knew how it felt to be abandoned by her parents at a young age, something she never wanted for anyone especially her own son.

After calming herself down enough she headed to room 204, where the classroom was held every year. Which was her main reason for signing Henry up again, something told her he'd enjoy doing it again. Going through the halls Emma found the classroom pretty quickly, it was the only door open currently. Peaking inside Emma found herself smiling, Henry was seated in a bean bag chair reading a book, he looked like he was in his own world. She wished she had a chance to really experience this for herself. She hesitated to go in, he looked so happy and carefree as he looked like he was getting deeper into the story he was reading. "That's your lad right?" A voice called from behind her. Turning she saw a blue eyed man, he stood taller than her, looking him up and down she noticed he was nicely built and a soft smile to round it out. "I'm his teacher Mr. Jones, you are Mrs. Swan correct?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone notice something pulled from the series into the story? OUAT fans will know this! The person to find it in this chapter will get a big sneak peak! Let me know what you think! Read and Review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
